


《惡作劇、死亡、不婚》｜哈利波特（衛斯理雙子）

by dt910189



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《惡作劇、死亡、不婚》｜哈利波特（衛斯理雙子）

今天是弗雷的婚禮。

雖說婚宴辦在晚上，但衛斯理一家從早便開始忙碌了起來，茉莉和金妮幾乎沒出廚房半步，亞瑟帶著剩餘的人佈置著禮堂，那個威風的正氣師主任此刻則搖身一變，成了全場孩子們最喜愛的臨時奶爸。

眼看佈置即將進入了尾聲，他拿出一些自己和弗雷設計的小商品給孩子們玩樂，看著大人忙碌了一整天，即便哈利給他們說了無數個有趣的故事，對於這些年紀的孩子們而言，久了也是挺沉悶的。他們在院子裡追趕跑跳、用那些新奇的小道具互相捉弄著，在碰見妙麗時，他會領著孩子們繞道而行，她不會想知道玫瑰也在跟著他胡鬧的。他們玩累了就休息，吃些茉莉用來慰勞所有人的茶點，就這麼一直玩到了黃昏時分。

當弗雷今日第一次現身時，他被眼前的畫面給震住了，不是沒見過自家哥哥著一身正裝的樣子，只是那人今日特別的耀眼，自己許久都未能將視線從他身上移開，一旁的準新娘有些驚喜地看著佈置完善的場地，欣喜地向前來佈置的親友們一一答謝。

真是般配，他想。

「這是羨慕的眼神嗎？喬治？」熟悉的調笑聲從一旁傳來，他聞聲轉頭，只見那人學著自己的姿勢，雙手環起胸便倚靠上身後的牆壁，原以為弗雷會繼續調侃下去的，卻見那人的表情漸漸柔和了下來，「你知道，你也可以有個好歸屬的，我只是——」

「弗雷・衛斯理！賓客都要來了，你還在這裡瞎混些什麼？！」茉莉的聲音打斷了弗雷尚未說完的話，那人有些不好意思地向他吐了吐舌頭，趁著母親尚未發火前，趕緊前去就定位置，他們都知道，這時候最好別去招惹自家媽媽。

他的視線又回到了人群當中，但腦海卻怎麼也忘不掉弗雷臨走前的那絲微笑，那人以前不會對他露出那樣的表情的，那樣有些客套的笑容。他們應該是這世上最契合的兩個人，他們之間不該有這樣的疏離感，更不該有稍早那樣，像是那人要拋棄了自己似的對話。

他知道那人沒說出口的話是什麼，但或許這才是他們應該要有的結局，那人在戰後抱得美人歸，而自己就該和其他兄弟們一樣，為那對新人拍手祝賀，恭喜他們的戀情開花結果，祝福他們的未來一切圓滿。

新人即將步上紅毯，他選了一個離他們最遠的角落觀看，他怕自己一個不小心就會哭出來，而只有他知道，那並不是出於喜悅的淚水。

眼前的視線越來越模糊，腦袋也逐漸感到了暈眩，他不清楚那究竟是酒精引發的作用，抑或只是自己的心在叫囂著疼痛。矇矓間，他聽見某種機器聲由遠而近的傳來，一聲聲都打進了他的內心，卻又平靜而穩定，自己原本浮躁的心情似乎也因此而安定了下來，直至那規律的旋律變成無止境的單音。

許久未見的親朋好友們，為了這個重大的日子齊聚一堂，禮堂前方的男子笑得像是他每次惡作劇得逞後的那般燦爛。一旁的孩子把玩著那人送他的小道具，卻不小心觸發了機關，禮堂瞬間炸出了幾道煙火，有些不合時宜，卻又是那樣的絢爛。

像是那人給予他們的，最後的惡作劇。

人們最終還是破涕而笑了，果然喬治就連喪禮也得舉辦得這麼有衛斯理雙胞胎的風格嗎？只是從今往後，人們再也無法感受到他們所帶來的歡樂了。那人戰死後，再也沒人看見喬治這樣真切地笑容，所以就當是最後一次吧，願那對雙胞胎能夠找到彼此，也願他們來世都能有個好歸屬。

「你知道，你也能有個好歸屬的，我只是——先走一步罷了。」


End file.
